What is the Meaning of this?
by Alexa-Voultiri
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to Ouran? What happens if this girl isn't supposed to be at School? If that girl spikes the curiosity of Kyoya Ootori?
1. Chapter 1

She stared out of the plane.

I never thought I'd be heading back to Japan...

Clearly Mother has something planned out...

What is it? She knows I'm busy... Ever since Father passed away.. Kouta has been busy trying to surpass me... Mother knows so why bother trying to interrupt my work? I was reconstructing the London base...

She sighed and quit thinking, staring out of the window she noticed the small islands that made up Japan.

Home Sweet Home.. She thought dejectedly.

Upon landing she noticed her legs weak and numb.

Just my bloody luck. She thought walking ignoring the numb sensation and walking away from the terminal towards the luggage claim.

"Okaa Sama. I'm at the Airport I'll be arriving shortly" She called her mother and hung up.

She knew it was rude, she just wasn't in the mood for her mother's ramblings at the moment. She had left one of her most loyal and trust worthy workers in charge but still felt the sensation awkward and weird. She didn't want to let them do the work in case they messed up.

Thinking about it from the outside she knew she was being naïve on the matter. Though She wanted to be the one doing the work. She wanted to be the one making sure everything was coming along the way her father had set it. She wanted to show her brother She was the one that got it done.

She quickly managed to get a cab and made her way towards her mother's estate.

Upon arrival at the estate she paid the Cab driver and headed towards the iron gates.

She quickly disposed of them and got into the land.

She made it to the front door and knocked.

The maid who answered looked shocked.

"Welcome to the Sarutobi Estate." The maid said meekly.

"I'm looking for Makoto Sarutobi" The young girl told the maid quietly and coldly.

"Wait right here ma'am" The maid said and walked off somewhere into the estate.

She looked and noticed her mother had changed her childhood home.

Very much so. The once happy sky blue colored walls were now a dull gray. The grand stair case was still the same though they looked dull none the less. The walls were bare none of the family pictures that once littered the walls were on.

"Sayu you came quicker than I expected." Makoto Sarutobi's voice rung from the top of the stair case.

"Okaa Sama, you know I'm busy so I cam quicker to get it over with. What is so important I had to get away from my work." Sayu spoke quietly sitting across her mother with Earl Gray tea in front of her.

"Sayu I know you want to get your Otou Sama's work done, but you have to understand... I don't like you doing all these things by yourself... I don't like how you have come to be.." Her mother trailed off a pleading look in her Sapphire colored orbs.

"I have to do this Okaa Sama... Father would have wanted me to finish his work. To carry out his legacy. I will not disappoint him." Sayu said looking into her mother's pleading look unwavered.

"You know Onii Sama has tried to ruin my Otou Sama's work?" Sayu asked her mother taking a sip of the hot tea.

Her mother's shocked expression told her she hadn't.

"Sayu... I want you to stay here... Just for a year.. Your still only 16... You should still be in High School... I know you don't want to.. Though as your Mother. I order you to stay here... To make friends.. To live at least for just a year like a normal child" Her mother pleaded.. Sayu knew she couldn't dis obey her mother.

Her Father's last wish to her was to make their mother happy and to restore his work...

She couldn't dis obey her mother...

I am going to regret this... I know it.. She thought sighing quietly.

With all the strength she could muster, She smiled a fake smile and nodded.

"Fine Okaa Sama... Just for a year." She said quietly and begrudgingly.

She knew this was going to set her a couple of steps back in her work...

She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Mr. Heiner.. I am afraid I have matters that need my attention here in Japan... I may be gone for a while. I am putting you in charge for now while I settle things here in Japan." She sighed quietly.

"Of course Young Mistress... I'll take care of everything that needs to be done here while you are away. Don't worry about a thing." Mr. Heiner's elderly voice resounded through the room.

"Thank you. If anything new arises... Just call me." She sighed again rubbing the temple's of her head.

"I will keep you posted on everything that happens here Mistress" Mr. Heiner said and soon bid her farewell. ,e

This Was Truly Unexpected

She sighed and walked out of the estate. She hadn't returned after her Father's Funeral.

She didn't want to admit her Father had passed away. He had always been there for her. Through the teasing and the bullying about her knowledge of her ability of being able to be more perceptive then any other child her age.

Her mother had favored her younger brother. Being the Normal child.

She sighed again and stared out at the great garden that surrounded her.

"Father always loved this garden." She mumbled to herself.

"Young mistress Your mother wishes to speak with you." The maid, Meiko called from the entrance of the Garden.

She walked out and followed the Meiko to the sitting room.

"Okaa Sama" Sayu said looking down at her mother sipping tea.

"I have talked with Head Master Suoh about placing you in his academy." She trailed off.

"I'll attend on One condition..." Sayu said looking out the window leaning against the window gently.

Her mother shook her head but let her continue.

"I don't have to wear the yellow banana dress... I get to wear my own uniform from my London Prep. School." She said turning her gaze to her mother.

"The blazer will have to be the Ouran School blazer" a voice said from besides Sayu's mother.

"Fine." Sayu said turning back to gazing out of the window.

"I will send one over right away Sarutobi San" The voice said.

"Thank you so much Suoh San." Makoto said and soon a beeping sound rang through out the room.

"Is that all Okaa Sama?" Sayu asked tonelessly.

"No. You will begin schooling on Monday of Next week." Makoto said sipping her tea pleasantly.

Sayu sighed but said nothing more and walked out of the room.

She turned and went towards the garden again.

She ran gracefully into the garden turning and just running.

"Father... Why?" She questioned her facade breaking and tears streaming down her face.  
>She got up and headed back into the estate making sure she was composed.<p>

Walking she made her way out of the house and towards the front doors.

All she could do was think of how her brother could be messing with her work.

She knew her brother's intentions were none so great. Her brother had despised her since she could remember. At her Father's Funeral, he had made the point out to everyone **But **their mother.

He had already sabotaged her work once. She knew he would do it again..

She hadn't paid any attention to where her feet were carrying her, She just needed to get out of the Sarutobi Estate.

Out and about to think things over and mull contracts through.

Without thinking she crossed the street.

_SCREECH_

_A car stopped quickly avoiding hitting her._

The driver stopped and got out of the car.

"Are you alright Miss?" The elderly man said.

She nodded not being able to get a word out.

"No injuries or anything?" He asked again.

Shaking her head signaling to the driver she hadn't.

"You just have a case of shock is all." Another voice added. She turned her head her black locks flying when a gust of wind swept by blurring her sight slightly.

She blinked and stared into the gray orbs of the new voice.

"I apologize for my driver's actions Madame." His cool voice stated carefully.

She nodded and simply left the area.

Thus curiosity grew inside Kyoya.


	2. Chapter 2

First Day

She stared at all the giggling girls.

A feeling of un ease set in her stomach.

She knew she wasn't going to like going to school again.

Mother... What kind of place did you send me to? She thought begrudgingly.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she continued her way towards the office building.

She needed to get her Homeroom and talk to the Head Master.

As well as a need to get away from all the annoying giggling girls.

She made it without loosing her sanity.

She walked into the office and straight to the receptionist.

Hello Ma'am." Sayu said ignoring the adoring look in the woman's face.

"Hello dear. You must Be Sayu Sarutobi." She stated trying to suppress the giggle that threatened to come out.

"Yes." Sayu stated calmly.

"Head Master Suoh has been waiting." She said knocking on the door.

"Come in Mrs. Kate." An elderly voice stated.

She walked in ushering Sayu with her.

"Miss Sarutobi has arrived." Mrs. Kate said leaving Sayu with the Head Master.

"Hello Miss Sarutobi. I am pleased to finally meet the daughter of The Vincent Sarutobi." Mr. Suoh told the young girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Suoh" Sayu responded automatically.

Mr. Suoh noticed the distant look in the girl's eyes.

"It is a terrible loss to this world. He was one of the greatest men we had in the business. Not that you don't know that. I'll have my son escort you to the classroom and around the school." He smiled down at the girl.

She stiffly nodded..

I could have found my way. She thought a knock interupting her thoughts.

"Father you wished to see me?" A clairvoyant voice spoke stepping into the class room.

"Yes Tamaki, i'd like you to meet Sayu Sarutobi. She is new in your class. I'd like you to escort her around the school and to class." Mr. Suoh told Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded and looked at the girl with black locks falling to her waist, dressed in a red and black plaid skirt with a white dress shirt a black tie hung loosely around her neck. What caught his attention the most was the haunted green eyes that were adorned by black eyeliner.

Her bangs framing her face.

"Hello my dear princess" He kneeled down taking her hand in his and kissing it gently.

Sayu could only blink and bop Tamaki on the head.

Mr. Suoh could only laugh as his son wept in a corner.

Soon Mr. Suoh stopped laughing.

"I apologize sir." Sayu told Mr. Suoh.

"It's quite alright Miss Sarutobi. Tamaki is rather... different." was all the man could come up with.

"Shall we be heading out Suoh Kun?" Sayu thought of saying San but thought back on it and decided Kun, seeing as how he seemed the cheerful type.

"Right." He instantly stood up and escorted Sayu out of Mr. Suoh's office.

Seeing this.. She knew this was going to be a long day.

Host Club?

Tamaki's POV

School had ended and Tamaki had dragged Sayu with him to the Host Club. He had noticed she would rather not speak and just stare out of the window.

What's wrong with her... Tamaki thought trying to understand why she would be like that.

I'll ask Mother about her! He thought his eye's lighting up as he dragged the girl behind him.

He soon arrived to the Third Music Room and opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys! I brought someone you guys can meet." He said bringing the girl infront of him.

"This is Sayu Sarutobi. My Father asked me to show her around." Tamaki pranced about.

"Your Father told you to show me around the school and to Our Classroom. It's after school and I need to get home." Sayu said quietly pulling out her cell phone and began dialing.

She stepped out of the Music room.

"She's weird My Lord" The twins said in unison.

"She seems sad" Hunny said from his table sweets already around him.

Mori grunted his agreement with Mitsukini.

"Something seems off about her." Haruhi said looking at the door the girl had left.

"What do you think Mother?" Tamaki asked the quite lad.

His glasses flashed.

That was all that happened and soon Kyoya was typing away on his lap top.

Tamaki stared at Kyoya, confusion laced his features.

"Sarutobi Sayu,

Born March 2

Is the Heiress to the Sarutobi Enterprise

Currently came back from working in London, Graduated from University of Greenwich

Being One of the Top Students graduating with a 4.2 GPA.

She has a PH D and a MD 2 AA's and 1 BA

Her Father passed away 2 years ago leaving Miss Sayu, her younger brother, Kouta and the Widow, Makoto Sarutobi.

After her Father's Passing Miss Sayu took over her Father's work in the construction of the branch of their Enterprise in London, having Just finished the Branch in America.

It is known that Miss Sayu and her Father were closer then herself and her mother." Kyoya stated slight interest showing in his tone.

"Woah she did all of that already?" The twins asked in sync.

"She is one of the biggest prodigies in the world." Kyoya added his eye's widening for just a second.

"Though according to some sources she is not the best... As any human, she does have her flaws..." Kyoya muttered quietly.

Tamaki stared at his best friend carefully.

He noticed Kyoya's eyebrows knit together while reading something.

"She is quite the frail child" Kyoya muttered.

"Frail? What do you mean Kyoya Sempai?" Haruhi asked the glassed teen.

"Since she was born, she has been in low health. Though she has recovered she is still a sickly child. That is why she had left with her Father to England for a while to get treatments done." Kyoya informed the Host Club.

"So what is she doing back here?" Hikaru asked looking at his twin.

"She is here due to her Mother's Wishes" Was all Kyoya said closing his lap top and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going Kyo Chan?" Hunny asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'll be back soon" Kyoya said simply and left the 3rd Music Room.

Sayu's POV

"Kuso" Muttered the green eyed teen staring at her phone.

"Is something the matter Miss Sarutobi?" She heard a velvety voice say from behind her.

"Nothing is the matter Ootori San" She mumbled walking away from the area.

She stepped out of the gates and began to trek along the path.

I knew I would regret coming back to Japan. She sighed and shook her head.

What would Father think of me being this way to Mother? Ignoring all the strange looks she walked into the small convenience store.

Looking around the store she quickly found what she was looking for.

She took a box of Strawberry Pocky and headed towards the Juice area picking a bottle of Orange Juice. Going into her messenger bag she quickly pulled out some money and paid for her things giving the change to the cashier.

"Arigatou Gozai Masu" The elderly woman said bowing to the young girl.

"No problem ma'am" She smiled a small smile seeing happiness shine through the orbs of the woman.

Stepping out of the convenience store she shielded her eyes from the sun and began to make her way back to the front gates of the academy un aware of the follower she had.

With a huff she leaned on the fence and waited.

"Miss Sarutobi?" She heard the voice of her escort.

"Yes Suoh Kun?" She questioned.

"Why don't you come with me to the Host Club you can wait for your driver there." Tamaki suggested a happy smile spreading across his face.

She tilted her head to the side trying to make a decision.

With a sigh, she put a Pocky stick in her mouth and followed the Extravagant Blonde.

So she is Sayu Sarutobi Beelznefe "Fufufu" He chuckled creepily, his eye's following the girl's small frame.

He followed from a distance his cloak bilowing behind him.


End file.
